


Fast Food And Violence

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Dom/Fertile, M/M, Vampires, human bugers, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: Gabe goes for a human burger in a fast food joint when he sees the most beautiful boy ever.





	Fast Food And Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble and a half. Also check out my new tumblr http://nothingdlioncourt.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Also check out my new William fertile vampire roleplaying blog http://fertilewilliambeckett.tumblr.com/ looking for a Gabe lol. But feel free to join in.

Fast Food And Violence.

Gabe Saporta smiled as he order his human burger. It was a cheap place and unlike some of the places he's been you could see the humans being murdered and tortured behind glass screens. This meat didn't come from prime human cattle, it came from worthless slaves and old meat that met a grizzly end in a giant grinder. 

Still the sauce and seasoning on these burgers made them taste so good, he was hungry and he couldn't wait for the burger to be in front of him. He stopped looking at the anime style poster of some human being put in a grinder and coming out as a perfect burger as some fertile put his burger on the tray. 

He stopped looking at the poster as the fertile asked for his money because damn the boy was beautiful, with large brown eyes and flawless pale skin. He looked at the name badge on the boys uniform and saw the name William, and from that moment he knew he was in love.


End file.
